


Failings

by singergurl91



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singergurl91/pseuds/singergurl91
Summary: Yours and Ignis' relationship is in choppy waters, and after a long horrible week at work, you've been looking forward to date night. However, even the best-laid plans have a bad habit of failing in your relationship.





	Failings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindedstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedstarlight/gifts).



> This was written as a gift for my darling Mooshie boo when she was having a particularly rough week at work and therefore features a POC reader. I'm so glad she enjoyed this fic and I hope everyone else enjoys it just as much.

Ignis was late. **  
**

_Again._

You really should have expected it by now. You knew his devotion to the crown prince ran deep; probably far deeper than his feelings for you could ever run. And that stung.

Ignis was always known for his punctuality when it came to working, but it always seemed like his relationship with you sat on the back burner of his mind and it was about time for the pot to boil over once again.

You hated fighting with him; non-confrontational was your middle name. But you felt you had to for the sake of your relationship. Neither of you wanted to leave, but you both knew it wasn’t healthy for you to fight as often as you did. You never got physical with each other, but each battle of sharp words left another dagger stuck in the back of your mind, just waiting for him to drive it deeper and deeper until you finally broke down and ended it.

You sighed and checked your phone, frustration getting the better of you when you saw Ignis had, once again, ignored your texts, leaving you on read. Huffing in resentment, you fought the impulse to launch your phone into the wall and just tossed it onto the couch, moving to the kitchen to pack up the now-cold dinner you’d made for the two of you.

Eyes drifted to the bottle of wine chilling in the fridge as you stuffed the leftovers in the back.  _If he wants to eat, he can find dinner on his own,_  you thought, pettiness filling your mind.  _Fuck it,_  you thought again, grabbing the unopened wine bottle and corkscrew.  _If he’s not here, I don’t have to share_. You kicked the fridge door shut and stomped over to the master bathroom, wrenching the faucet to near boiling, dropping a bath bomb in the tub, oils, and glitter dispersing under the run of water. Deft hands quickly yanked the cork out of the bottle and you immediately took a huge swig, savoring the alcohol as the slight burn tugged at your throat.

You set the bottle down next to the tub and stripped, running into the bedroom to grab a book before slowly lowering yourself into the just below boiling water. You winced but also slowly started to relax, your mind focusing on the historical fiction novel you’d been dying to finish for the last week and draining the bottle and let the alcohol cloud your mind. All in an attempt to forget the failed dinner date between yourself and Ignis.

The alcohol soaked into you quickly, the heat of the bath affecting your tolerance and before you knew it, most of the bottle was gone and you’d forgotten all about the man who lived with you. Forgotten that he would come home at some point during the evening.

After a long while soaking your aching body in the tub, the water finally started cooling and you flicked the drain, letting the water slip out. You hoisted yourself out of the tub, stumbling slightly and letting out a slight curse. You took a quick look at yourself in the mirror and smiled crookedly; you’d always enjoyed this particular bath bomb. The golden glitter was a pain in the ass, ‘craft herpes’ as your friends called it, but it made your dark skin always look more radiant and you almost always were in a better mood after using it.

Almost.

The door opened and closed silently, Ignis slipping inside your shared apartment under the assumption you were likely already asleep. He’d finally gotten a free moment from his duties to the crown and responded to your texts, only to find them completely ignored. And given the late hour, he figured sleep had claimed you while waiting for him. Once again.

He sighed, knowing that once you woke up there would be another argument, another time he would say something harsher than he intended and breaking your heart in another little way. He wondered how you could put up with him when all he ever did was hurt you; he wondered when your heart would finally shatter and you would leave him.

Ignis knew he would deserve it; he’d never deserved you by his side in the first place.

Looking around your shared apartment, the lights were still on in the kitchen and living room which was unusual if you’d decided to go to bed. You were normally pretty good about turning things off when you were finished. Unless you were severely distracted by something else, which seemed to be the case. Dropping his valise beside the couch, he saw your phone laying on the cushions and clicked the lock button once, noticing that all the latest notifications were left ignored, including his last texts to you.

Ears perked slightly when he heard light splashing sounds from the bathroom and slight mutters reached him shortly after.  _So you weren’t just yet asleep; probably almost ready though_. He hated thinking it, but if you had already fallen asleep then there wouldn’t be the incoming argument that he knew would burst forth once he stepped foot in your room.

Ignis sighed and gripped your phone, taking it with him and plugging it into the charger on your side of the bed. He shucked off his gloves, placing them on his bedside table before slipping out of his shoes and setting them in the walk-in closet. A click of the bathroom door made his head instinctually turn your way and immediately he averted his eyes as he saw your nude form emerge from the bathroom. However, he did notice the empty wine bottle swinging from your hand before he turned away.

“So, what was it this time?” your voice slurred with drink. “His Royal Highness need a bedtime story? To be tucked in all nice before your day was over?” You were being petulant and unfair but fuck it, you were drunk and pissed that yet another date night of yours had been ruined by Ignis’ unceasing devotion to his job. Realizing you were still holding the bottle, you frowned and dropped it in the trash bin next to your bedside table. You silently noted your phone was now charging.  _Well at least he’s being thoughtful about **something**_ , you thought while rolling your eyes.

“A council meeting that ran far too late, actually,” he replied tersely, clipped tone telling you that he didn’t want to deal with another argument. “The discussions regarding the treaty Niflheim put forward recently have been…tense as most councilors are not a fan of the way His Majesty is seemingly acquiescing to their demands.” He ran a hand through his hair, eyes avoiding your form as you walked into the closet in front of him, and started dressing in your nightclothes.

“Oh yes, because going along with what the damn Nifs put forward is going to be the best thing for all of us,” you muttered under your breath, still loud enough that Ignis could hear you.

He let out a sharp sigh and stood up, blocking your exit from the closet. “Out with it, Y/N; I know you’re not angry at His Majesty. Let’s just get it out and over with.”

You stared up at him indignantly, your eyes darkening with anger. “Alright, fine! I’ve had a shitty week at work. I’ve been accused by a client of sleeping with her ex-husband, a teenager went missing only to find her at her parent’s house that we removed her from months ago, and another client came to us about how she was being assaulted and raped by her boyfriend. We’ve been planning this date for the last three weeks and for all the Gods sakes I needed ‘us time’ this week. And the FUCKING NIFS and FUCKING ROYALS ruin it. EVERY! DAMN! TIME!” You poked him in the chest for emphasis and slipped under one of his arms, stalking towards your side of the bed.

Now that you’d finally gotten your vent out, your anger completely dissipated, shoulders slumping as you sat and buried your face in your hands. “One night, Ignis. That’s all I wanted. All I needed.” A weak sob and whimper left you, “And you couldn’t even do that for me.”

Ignis sighed and ran a hand through his hair, messing up his normally perfect spiked hairstyle, a few strands falling into his eye. He walked over towards you a hand gently touching your shoulder, waiting to see if you would shy away from or lean into the touch. Surprisingly, you did nothing, not even a flinch at the sudden contact. “Y/N, I’m so sorry.” He deflated slightly at your immediate scoff. “I don’t want to fight again, especially when you’re drunk and tired. It’s not going to solve anything-”

“I don’t want to fight either but it always ends up like this, Ignis!” You wrapped your arms around his waist, chin pressing against his breastbone as you looked up at him. “We fight, you promise to do better, we make up, and it repeats over and over again.

“Ignis, why do we keep doing this?” Tears streamed down your face, hiding them in his chest. You hated him seeing you like this like you were weak and useless compared to his ever-present competence and outwardly tranquil countenance. “We both know this isn’t right; that this isn’t healthy. We should…” your voice trembled, not wanting to say it but knowing it had to be said. “We should end this…us…It’s not fair to either of us, the way we are constantly fighting, constantly hurting each other.”

Your words, however, belied your actions as your face was still buried in his chest, hands clinging to his jacket. Despite all your difficulties as a couple, you still loved him. And you knew you would always love him.

Ignis’ heart shattered at that moment. He’d always assumed he would be the one to break your heart in the end, but surprisingly, it was you. Rationally, he knew you were right; he knew that nothing about your relationship at this moment was healthy. But he could fix it, couldn’t he? He could try.

He shook his head, chin brushing against the crown of your head. “No,” he whispered. “No, Y/N, I don’t accept that this is the end. We can salvage this; I know it.” His hand reached up and grasped your chin, tilting your head up to look at him, eyes blotchy and swollen from tears. The glitter on your exposed skin caught his eye, shining like stars against the dark expanse of your skin, like the galaxies that spun endlessly above them in the dark night sky.

“I know I’m not the best at expressing it, but I love you, Y/N, with all my heart.” Ignis dropped lightly to his knees and brushed his nose up against yours. “I’m sorry for tonight. I need to be better about keeping you in the loop about what’s going on with work.” His lips were close enough to yours to kiss, but he didn’t want to press your boundaries. He was still unsure if you would forgive him or not this time around.

But forgive him you did. You always did. Because you loved him.

So with tears still seeping from the corners of your eyes, you shifted slightly, slanting your lips against his in a soft and gentle kiss. He returned it with quiet ardency, not pushing any further than you wished to go. And though the alcohol in your system was probably dulling your senses a bit, you still wanted to feel him; you needed the ignorant bliss and pleasure that he and only he could pull out of you.

“I’m sorry too, Ignis,” you murmured, breaking the kiss. You ghosted your lips across his jaw, placing butterfly kisses on his pale skin. “I shouldn’t blame you; I know your job comes first. It always has. We just…we both need to be better on the communication front, right?” You felt him nod, his own lips grazing against your neck, the hairs on the back of your neck standing up and a soft moan escaping your throat.

“Iggy, please…” you gasped, hands pushing off his jacket and fingers reaching for the buttons on his shirt. “I think we both…nngh…just need to forget this week right now. I need you.”

Ignis could smell the alcohol on your breath and saw the bottle laying in the trash out of the corner of his eye. “Are you certain, love?” he asked, his words unsure. “I don’t want either of us to regret this in the morning.” He nudged your face with his nose again, urging you to look him in the eyes.

Your dark eyes met his own, not blown wide with lust just yet, but almost on the cusp. “Yes, Ignis. I’m sure.” Your hands grasped his face tilting it up and you pressed your lips against his roughly, taking control of the kiss, your tongue thrusting into his mouth with abandon.

Time flowed by quickly, like water bursting from a dam and you let Ignis and his overwhelming presence wash over you. Tongues and teeth and lips clashing, nipping and biting across expanses of skin that were slowly exposed inch by inch. Fingers danced upon pale and dark skin, intertwining and twisting and pinching and pulling. Chests heaved, backs arched, legs tangled, both of you losing yourselves in ecstasy, forgetting the heartaches and stresses of the last few weeks. It had been a while since the two of you were both able to make love and now you knew you were both making up for it tenfold.

Murmurs of affection and adoration spilled from both your lips when they weren’t attached to each other, repeating apologies and affirmations of your love. Every stroke, every thrust, every arch and moan was slow, long, and languid as if taking your time with each other could make up for the long days and nights when you weren’t able to express these feelings towards each other. It was a marathon, slow and steady, a constant climb up to the precipice and then - a jerk, a thrust, a sudden fall into blissful oblivion that took you both.

Disentangling your limbs, Ignis pulled you close to him before pulling up the covers over your naked bodies. “I’m sorry, love,” he nuzzled his nose into your neck, leaving soft kisses along the lines of your throat and shoulder. “This is all my fault; I’ll do better - I promise.”

“That’s all I’m asking for Iggy,” you murmured, eyes drooping shut as sleep claimed you both.

_**I can only pray you keep that promise this time.**  _


End file.
